


I was paid to do this... rip actual skam fans

by Timaeus__Testified



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crushes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate you Elliot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote This Listening To MARINA, im not even in this fandom, like disgustingly yearning, this was paid for can you believe that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timaeus__Testified/pseuds/Timaeus__Testified
Summary: My friend is obsessed with skam and is paying me to write a fic with nothing but their names and like...vague facts. I am. so sorry. I know literally only like,,, their names and height different and some physical descriptions and am and that this man works at a coffee shop. everything else ? I'm making shit up as I go. I hope this is worth my 10 dollars on paypal,,,,also I wrote this in less than three hours so don't expect it to be error free  I did my best but i'm not perfect for a 2 and half hour ish write at 2 AM with no beta reader or caffeine for myself.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I was paid to do this... rip actual skam fans

**Author's Note:**

> real skam fans looking for content,,, im so sorry but like, just have fun with this ig
> 
> Elliot? This is for you. I hate you and I better see the money in my acc by tomorrow.

Like every Friday, Isak found himself in front of the local coffee shop. The one that was in no way walking distance from his apartment. Now don't get him wrong, He did like their coffee, but _that_ wasn't the reason he went there.No, he walked past the local Starbucks every Friday and walked an extra block just to see _one_ person. He watched in the window how people swirled and mingled like cream in a coffee cup. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged on his jacket sleeve before bringing himself to enter the small store. 

As he pushed the door, a certain Brunette glanced up at the sound of the bell and chimed a, "Welcome, Be right with you!" A familiar warmth filled his chest, akin to the sensation of a hot latte rushing down his throat into his gut, warming him all over. For almost three months now Isak had been getting his morning coffee at this shop every Friday because of the super adorable barista that worked then.He had shaggy brown hair, usually held back by his snapback wear his name tag was pinned. He had kind eyes, looked fairly well built and he was _tall._ While he was only a few inches taller than Isak himself, it felt like the other towered above him in comparison. Isak had to will his eyes away from the figure of the boy that caught his fancy. In fact, it took him a minute or so to convince his body to get in the line at all.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The taller boy was behind the counter trying to deal with a Woman that seemed to think this was more like a Starbucks and not a mom-n-pop coffee joint. He held his tongue and resisted the urge to tell her that this was not a place that had "matcha powder cream based frappes with almond milk and splenda". What was so hard about reading a menu?

_'IT IS RIGHT ABOVE YOU!'_

_'YOU CAN READ, I HOPE.'_

Besides, that order isn't even coffee anymore. Why do you go to a coffee shop, to get sugary iced milk, with green tea powder? Even could never understand customers like this, and they were always the ones that were so passive aggressive through the ordering process. His temper was rising as she asked if he heard her, for the fifth time, despite him saying that they don't serve cream based "frappes", let alone have matcha powder that wasnt in tea bags with other herbs for brewing. He wanted to scream, rip out his hair, or both. Instead he chose signal his manager to please take over this one before he said something he'd regret and lose _another_ job.

Once his manager replaced his stand at the main register he walked to the backroom and released the aggravated breath he was holding in. He took his hat off and instinctively shook out his hair before taking a few more steadying breaths. He stared for a second at his name tag, which read " Even". With a huff he ran another hand through his hair and decided that was a long enough unofficial break. Securing it back on his head he smiled a few times to himself to practice his customer face. Walking back into the illuminated space he glided over to the secondary register, giving his manager one last look of thanks before calling for the next available customer in line to come forward. A familiar boy emerged from the group and came to Even's station. Even had seen him before, he came in every Friday from what he'd observed. He was cute, he would admit. It had been a while since he had gone on a date and Even was feeling like today was a day for stirring up more than just beverages. 

Before the shorter boy could speak his order Even cut him off, " It's you! A black coffee with a pump of caramel and cream right?" A smirk evident in his tone.

"Ye-yeah! You remembered that?" Isak with a soft embarrassed tone a soft blush painting his face already.

"Of course! I always remember cuties like you," Even was pleased at the way Isak flushed at praise so quickly.

Chuckling, he back-paddled a little to spare the boy kids heart for a moment, " Besides, you come in weekly, It'd be sad if I didn't recognize the order by now."

"I guess that makes sense," Isak laughed sheepishly to himself, rubbing his neck nervously. 

They looked at each other as Even pressed a few buttons on the register, and then pocketed the receipt. 

"Um why'd you do that? Don't I have to pay still?"

"Don't worry about it, I got it. IF you really wanna pay me back, I am allowed to take personal tips." He said jokingly

However Isak had his wallet out before Even could clarify it was merely sarcasm. A five now tucked into his apron.

" You realize that was like, twice as much as the drink costed." Evens eyes ballooned at the appearance of the bill, his chest tingling from the brief touch. 

"Take it as a thank you for remembering my order, and now were even so I don't owe you anything" Isak said biting his lip once he finished.

Even smiled genuinely, a smile full of warmth and teeth.

"Alright Pretty Boy, we are even now, Let me go make your drink, I'll bring it to you when its ready."

Even turned to begin making the drink and then had a great idea. After placing the lid on the cup, he grabbed a sharpie and scrawled down something quickly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sitting over at a small table in the back, Isak waited for his drink.

_'Was he flirting with me?'_

_'God I hope so.'_

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden sound of a drink being placed in front of him.

" Thank You Even." Isak spoke softly.

Trying not to choke, Even looked at the other in confusion. Isak snorted and then gestured towards Even's snapback that had his name tag on it. A wave of relief washed over Even before making him realize something himself. 

"You come in here every Friday but I still don't know your name Pretty Boy, but you know mine. That's hardly fair," He said with a false pout.

"Oh! Its Isak. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

" Its okay, Isak," Even reassured, the name rolling off his tongue like honey, making Isak melt a little in his seat.

Not knowing how to reply, Isak brought the drink close to him, tapping the top three times with his middle finger, before taking a sip. His nose crinkled slightly at the sudden bittersweet taste before he acclimated to it.

" Why did you do that?"

"Hm?" Isak tilted his head to question what Even meant.

" Why did you tap your fingers on the top first?"

" I-," Isak looked down at the cup once more before looking back at the boy who had asked him a question, " I don't really know, I've done it since I was little on any drink. Just a little quirk that stuck with me."

" Well, its super adorable." Even beamed.

Isak's face flushed red once more, " Thanks..." He wasn't used to compliments and it showed.

" I have to go back to work now, but feel free to call me anytime Isak."

" But you didn't give me your-" He was cut off by Even gesturing at the other side of the cup under the heat sleeve. Isak lifted the cup up and examined the message.

**You have great taste in coffee, and I think I have pretty good taste in movies, wanna catch one with me some time?**

**Reach me at XXX XXX XXXX**

When he looked up Even was on his way back to the counter but he was smiling back at Isak and winked.

Isak had to admit, the extra block he had to walk was definitely worth it for this.

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA let me add inside jokes and actual things my friend does to the fic to mess with him thats how to make my 10 bucks worth 
> 
> anyway any skam fans reading this I hope its not too ooc but all I was told were names, He works at a coffee shop and the height difference.
> 
> thank you for the read!
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated bur not required, have a great day!


End file.
